Bumblebee
BUMBLEBEE is the Autobots' little brother. He's small, eager, and brace, and at times can be a bit of a smart-alek. Yet for all his wisecracks, he obviously idolizes the bigger robots, especially Optimus Prime and Prowl. He is useful as a messenger and spy, as he can go where other vehicles would not dare because he doesn't look threatening, not to mention his small size allows him to take routes larger vehicles can't traverse. His lack of physical strength can be a problem in battle, but his fuel efficiency and visual acuity more than make up for it. His adapatability to water enviroments make him very useful for underwater reconnaissance and salvage operations. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Bumblebee was one of the original Autobots to arrive on Earth in the Ark. He quickly formed a long-lasting friendship with Spike Witwicky. In 1986, he has the chance to be in one of the most popular magazines in America, but he's dejected when the producers request a "flashier" Autobot. MUX History: After spying on Cobra's activities in Europe, Bumblebee returned to Autobot City to take over intelligence operations as Espionage Director. During the Decepticon occupation of Autobot city in 2014, he was part of an underground resistance that sabotaged Decepticon efforts to entrench themselves in the city. Bumblebee was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In 2019, Bumblebee faced off with Optimus Prime against The Fallen. OOC Notes Logs 2012 * August 28 - "This Isn't Working Out" - Spike welcomes back a long-lost friend to Autobot City. 2014 * September 25 - "RE: EDC Mission Request" - Bumblebee responds to Spike's call to arms. 2015 * 6/13/15 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" - Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! 2017 * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * January 17 - "A Sign from Primus" - Bumblebee and Spike discuss what to do about the hidden Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 18 - "Message from Vector Sigma" - Bumblebee reports what he heard from Dust Devil. * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * March 21 - "Epilogue: The Death of Zetar" - Bishop makes friends. 2019 * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Players Bumblebee is available for application. He was last played in August of 2012. In 2013 he was temped by Bzero. For the Spirit of Freedom TP he was @emitted by Zerombr. For the What If? TP, DW-Bumblebee is played by Double0Snake. In 2017, main-universe Bumblebee was played by Double0Snake. In 2019, Bumblebee was taken over by Zerombr. What If? Universes Bot World BUMBLEBEE is one of Prime’s top security agents, keeping tabs on the dozen or so independent city-states not under Autobot control. Both personally and through agents, Bumblebee spies on Iacon’s neighbors, looking for trouble to nip in the bud. While most Autobots don’t consider the neutral states a threat, Bumblebee isn’t so sure – he worries that if they every put aside their differences and ally against Iacon, the Autobots could be in real trouble. To this end, Bumblebee isn’t above sowing discontent between rival states – all for the good of Cybertron, of course. Con World Small, determined, and brave, BUMBLEBEE wasn’t built to be a leader, but he was chosen after Megatron killed Optimus Prime and many of Prime’s top lieutenants. What Bumblebee lacks in physical strength, he more than makes up for in clever resourcefulness. At times, he is the only voice of hope in the long darkness that is the Decepticon domination of Cybertron and Earth. Bumblebee is the most fuel-efficient of the Autobots, and often goes long periods of time without refueling to make sure the other Autobots don’t starve. His stealth and enhanced senses make him a deadly enemy in the dark, and more than a dozen Decepticons have lost their lives at the end of his blade. Still, Bumblebee is secretly insecure about his role as Autobot leader, but these thoughts he keeps hidden behind a confident exterior. Con World History The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. In 2013, Bumblebee began an uneasy friendship with the Decepticon Jetfire. Jetfire managed to convince Bumblebee not to mount a large scale attack on the Decepticon space bridge. Instead, Bumblebee agreed to keep a low profile while Jetfire acted as a double agent. The plan did not come without sacrifice, however. To ensure Jetfire a high place in the Decepticon hierarchy, Bumblebee allowed Jetfire to "discover" their main underground headquarters. In addition, Bumblebee allowed Ultra Magnus to sacrifice himself in a fight with Jetfire. After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee, with the help of Sky Lynx, Grimlock, Jetfire, and Springer, rallied the Autobots for a daring raid on the Decepticon Space Bridge. On the third and final transport of Autobots to their new home of Nebulous, Shockwave blasted the Space Bridge, almost destroying it, and instantly killing almost 40 elite Autobot warriors, leaders, and scientists. However, the Space Bridge remained intact and Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were able to escape to Nebulous. While on Nebulous, Typhoon presented Bumblebee the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which was recovered from Megatron. Typhoon and Perceptor presented the Matrix of Leadership to Bumblebee. He accepted and was awarded the title of Prime. Con World Logs * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization: someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. * 2013 November - "A Final Run Through" - Bumblebee, Jetfire, and a skeptical Springer meet to go over the final plans of a daring raid that will do nothing less but provide either a fighting chance against their Decepticon oppressors, or give the remaining Autobots a permanent resting place. What if? Witwicky Timeline In the universe where the Autobots didn't adopt the Witwickys as pets, Bumblebee never became Spike's best friend. The repercussion to Bumblebee was minimal - he continued to be one of the best scouts in Autobot history. Spike, however, suffered greatly and harbored a long-standing grudge with his father, and eventually settled into a very plain existance as a mechanic and father of three. Links * Bumblebee by iq40 Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobots Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Mini-Bots Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Spies Category:Undersea specialists Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Autobot World characters Category:AW-Autobots Category:Cybertron